40 Days and 40 Nights
by dobychick
Summary: A funny fic loosely based on the movie
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: hello all you little future reviewers (and you are future reviewers!). Just to let you in in a little not-so-well-kept seceret, I don't own the "40 days and 40 nights" plot/storyline or any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters. God I wish I owned Spike. Mmmm Spiiiiiiike. :). but sadly, he and his cronies are not mine so don't sue me. please. Thank you!! But I own this particular story and I haven't seen it done before, if it has and it's yours, whoops sorry! but I own this little tale so please don't take it from me!!! R/R please! And its soooo long since anyone did a funny spike story!! They the best!!! Btw this is my first fanfic and I only wee. So go easy! (   
  
" Its just after Easter and coming up to lent Sunnydale is dead, there's no activity and the group are having to make up their own entertainment, namely Spike. This is set about season 5, before Spike has told Buffy he loves her and before he really or at least he doesn't think he does, I aint sure where I gonna take this so feedback is greatly appreciated. I may put Dawn in though I'm not sure yet. This is just a fun wee fic I wrote awhile ago and never finished. Hope ya like Amz xxx 40 Days and 40 Nights!  
  
"Has Sunnydale ever been this quiet before? It's so quiet I'm actually looking forward to the next big bad!" Whined Xander,  
  
The demon population had seemed to vanish over the past few days, not that they minded so much,  
  
"Well I'm liking the lack of baddies for once". Willow declared "Means we can have a break..." "Yeah, while that's all good it," He looked at Anja "and it can be, just well.I'm bored!"  
  
Anja pondered this for awhile "Ooh! Lents coming up! Silly little Christian holiday where you all give us something nice! That could be a challenge! Well for you guys anyway, I prefer not to, My favourite things are sex and Xander and I like them too much to give up for that long!"  
  
How 'bout big no! I don't do lent; you have to give up chocolate and nice things like that. I tried it once and Willow tricked me!"  
  
"You actually grabbed my Cookie Buff!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm with everyone else on this one I need everything I have." Said Xander  
  
"Sure this is Sunnydale after all! Some Big Bad demon is bound to show up sooner or later, hopefully sooner than later." Grumbled Buffy "Something always turns up." "Demons are so annoying like that!"  
  
At that point Spike strided through the door and sat himself firmly on the counter  
  
"Speaking of annoying." Buffy stared at Spike  
  
  
  
"Well hi to you too!" He jeered sarcastically at her "So? Anything coming, new Big Bads? Apocalypse? Anything!"  
  
Xander Sighed "Nope. It's Vacation time in demon land."  
  
"Great! I got nothin to do now!" He whined, and mumbled to himself "Wonder if Harm's busy, Bloody good Shag!"  
  
The Group stared at him "Eugh!!!!"  
  
"You're such a perv Spike!! You couldn't last one day with out sex!"  
  
"Bloody could! I could go ages without sex!" he said stating matter of factly, "plus I got all I need right here" holding up his hands he grinned at her The group again stared at him especially the girls "Eugh!!!!"  
  
After about half a minute of silence Buffy's head shoots up "Dare you!!!"  
  
"What?!" Said Spike a bit confused  
  
"That you can't go a day without any form of sex, fondling, or even touching!"  
  
"Please slayer, a day?! That's far too easy - you're bloody awful at dares!"  
  
"Ooooooooo!!!!!" By this stage Anja had caught on and saw what Buffy's up to "Lent!!! Yes the silly tradition none of us are doing it so u can!"  
  
The Group all smiled evilly at Spike, Xander grinning like the cat that got the cream  
  
" What?!" He managed to choke out a little surprised  
  
Buffy grinned which made him making him stir a bit in his seat "Lent! We all dare you to give up any form of sex. As in touching, fondling, reading or watching for lent!"  
  
"That's 40 bloody days and nights! Are you insane?!"  
  
"Ha!! See? You're too much of a perv to do it! Probly don't have the will power either"  
  
Spike went to protest but was interrupted by Xander  
  
"Never thought I'd see the day when Spike William the Bloody gave up on a dare! Not one as big as this!" He said shaking his head  
  
"Now wait one bloody minute here! I can do it!!, If I really want to!!"  
  
"So you accept?" Asked Buffy grinning at him like a madman  
  
Without thinking it through Spike Crossed his arms  
  
" Bloody right I do!!!!" 


	2. No more porn

Notes: Ok well here's the 2nd Chapter, Hoping its ok. I still trying to write better, I'm not much of a writer but thought I'd have a go. Sorry if there's many mistakes (someone mentioned punctuation) I've never been good at that so sorry and the Anya thing. One of my friends is Anja and its how we spell it here so sorry, came naturally, didn't check, though I made sure they were all y's instead of j's. Again feedback appreciated (  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: No more porn  
  
Spike sat on the counter watching Buffy pace around the magic box a bit confused, wondering how he was going to get out of this, he was trying to hide the look of worry on his face. He couldn't loose his cool!!  
  
She stopped pacing and turned to look at him an evil glint in her eye  
  
"So. let's see" she drawled at him loving the way he was trying not to squirm  
  
Spike currently still wondering what the hell he'd got himself into looked up at her trying his best to give her a smirk  
  
"Firstly No sex!" she said while pointing a finger at him in a menacing way. "None whatsoever and Will can check" she stated smugly  
  
Willow bolted up in surprise at this new information  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"I meant through a spell, you can do that right," she asked reddening slightly and she quickly walked back to where Anya and Xander where sorting the conditions out  
  
"Em well I don't know, I guess I could check. Maybe one of the newer spell books??" She replied a bit unsure.  
  
Noticing no one seemed to care what he thought about the whole spell issue Spike spoke up  
  
"I'd like to point out how much I don't like spells here! Tend to be a bit unpredictable and well." looks down "messy at times"  
  
"This is going to be soooo good! Bleach boy without sex!" Laughed Xander from the corner, He'd never let him life this one down  
  
"I'm surprised you're actually going to go without sex?" said Anya a bit in disgust yet slightly respectful "Any normal person would think there was something wrong with you" she stated  
  
"Yeah but most people already think there's something wrong with Spike" Xander teased, throwing a grin Spike's way.  
  
He was near running over and ripping Xander puny little head off but restrained himself and simply crossed his arms, no point getting a migraine over the whelp!  
  
"Yeah yeah laugh it up, least im man enough to do it!" He jeered, was that really the best he could do he thought  
  
"no..Your just stupid enough to agree to do it!" said Xander laughing at him  
  
Spike glared at Xander, wishing he didn't have the stupid bloody chip, then he'd be able to brutally hurt him. Instead he feebly shot back  
  
"Shut up!! ..Bricklayer!"  
  
"Celibate boy!!!"  
  
He wasn't going to win this but at least he could get the last word in  
  
"Sod Off!"  
  
Ha! Who got the last word there Harris! He thought to himslef  
  
Xander chuckled to himself, this was going to be fun  
  
Willow turned round and scowled at their bickering  
  
"Shh!! Me and Buffy are thinking!!"  
  
Buffy's head turned to face him and she read from the piece of paper her and Willow had devised,  
  
"So let's see lent starts tomorrow, so from 1am tomorrow you...Spike, shall be without any form of sex, touching, relieving, watching, reading well looking or anyother ways that are linked to sex..and ..stuff"  
  
She smiles at Spike and tried to hide her laughter  
  
"I can't believe you're doing this!"  
  
Spike simply mumbled and crossed his arms and replied  
  
"me neither!"  
  
  
  
As they all walked to spike's crypt, All with big smiles on their faces trying to suppress the laughter of what they're were up to, all except Spike of course  
  
"I still don't see why you all have to come to my crypt" Spike tried in his best persuasive voice.like it would work!  
  
Willow turned to Spike and blushed slightly  
  
"like we said, we have to get rid of any porn stuff you have or .other thinks you could use.  
  
Quickly turning from his gaze she quickened her pace to catch up with Buffy  
  
Spike threw up his arms in desperation, and hurried to catch them up  
  
"Well I can do it myself you know..an I don't fancy you guys rummaging through my stuff! Bloody private it what it is!" he said moaning to himself  
  
Turning to Spike Buffy grinned evilly at him enjoying the slight look of panic on his face  
  
"Well for one we don't trust you to do it and two we don't fancy it either but we gotta!! Because of well...the first reason" she said as she smiled at him, in a smug Ha! Got u this time! way  
  
Dibs on the porn! Yelled Xander from the back getting elbowed by Anya "awoh!"  
  
He whispered to her  
  
"yeah dibs on the porn!" blurted Anya  
  
The group all stopped as they reached Spike's crypt, Each wondering who should go in first. Buffy took the opportunity and burst through the door and strut in  
  
Before he entered spike glared at Xander and Anya  
  
"No one is getting my porn!! Specially not you too.. It'd be all bloody soiled when I got it back"  
  
"Besides, It can stay with Buffy! Seeing as she's the only one with out a sexlife" he smirked at her  
  
A shocked Buffy hit him  
  
"Awoh!" why did she always go for the nose!  
  
She stared at him angrily and looked at him, waiting for something  
  
"well.."  
  
Catching on Spike sighed and led the way to the lower part of the crypt cursing him self for getting into this.  
  
Ok well I hope you guys liked this Chapter, Plz review tell me what you think. This is my first fanfic so feedback or tips are greatly appreciated.  
  
Should I go on or spare myself the embarrassment?? ( Amy xxx 


	3. Day one

Day 1: The door of Spike's Crypt burst open as a smiling Buffy waltzed in and walked over to him.  
  
She beamed and him  
  
"Day one!" she said happily  
  
"What the bloody hell you so happy about!" Spike snapped slightly confused about the day one remark  
  
"Our little dare remember!" she said still smiling at him in that goofy way  
  
"Anyway you re staying with me.we don't trust you and I lost the bet!"  
  
"Fine!" he said sighing.  
  
"But I don't need babysitted or watched alright!"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it!" she said throwing her hands up to emphasize that she.wouldn't dream of it!  
  
"Now come on, hurry up!"  
  
She waited for him to get some stuff and strode out the crypt Spike in tow.  
  
  
  
When they reached her house Spike noticed a lot of shadows pouring from behind the living room curtain.  
  
"They all here?" he asked raising his eyebrow  
  
Seemingly happy with herself Buffy walked on and into the house.  
  
"Spike!" A teenage scream and funny little hop later; Spike was being crushed by an overly excited Dawn who had ran to hug him  
  
He looked round at the group and noticed them all looking at him as if he was the new entertainment, which he reminded himself he basically was.  
  
"So!" he was greeted by a grin from Xander  
  
"Ready for some movies?" He asked holding up a tape. Still grinning at him making it clearly obvious he was up to something, which wasn't helped by the side looks he keep giving to Buffy which got them both trying to hide giggles.  
  
  
  
"Em. yeah. What ya got there Harris?"  
  
"Oh ya know this and that!" Looking at the title he tries's to look surprised  
  
"Hmm what do ya know, Bring it On! You like that movie don't ya Spike! Remembered ya telling me once, And..Cruel Intentions" he finished evilly grinning up at him.  
  
" I knew how much you liked those two"  
  
Whimpering to himself Spike tries to go upstairs or away from the T.V and all the faces looking at him like the pet project but was quickly pulled by willow and Dawn onto the couch.  
  
"Every wonder why I liked them movies so much whelp!" he growled at Xander slightly sheepishly  
  
  
  
Hey sorry this was so short but I'll write more after my exams finish. Thanxz those of you who Reviewed! And the nxt chapter will be up..soonish ( 


	4. Affter effects

So there they all sat there watching the movie, Anja and Xander sat on the floor and Spike with the three girls on the sofa, the look on spike face so far had been very concentrated on not paying too much attention to the movie. 

They where about half way through the movie and Spike had been ok so far as he was able to get away with concentrating on other things at his usual favourite parts of the movie, Although Xander's little comments and the girls constant cuddling weren't helping.

After all it was only his first day after all and he couldn't let Xander's little joke get the better of him.

He'd gotten into the movie and forgot to turn away and at the scene where they are all stretching and exercising a little whimper escaped from Him as he attempted not to watch

Dawn turned round and noticed Spike looking away from the T.V and paying a lot of attention to the floor, 

" You'll miss the best part Spike" she said while turning his head so it was facing the T.V. she shared a look with Buffy and they both tried not to laugh as they saw the expression on Spike's face  

" Yeah great lil'bit very eh.. Interesting." He said while trying to watch anywhere but the TV

' A picture' he thought 'not sexual at all!...hmm picture of Buffy mmmm..no! no! ok..Cat! ok focus on the cat spike' he was saying to himself.

Buffy turned to look at him and noticed his new interest in the picture. She snuggled closer to him and put linked her arm with his and put her head on his shoulder,

 "Never noticed how cosy you where before" she said smiling as he tried to free himself of her grip 

Spike fidgeted and tried to get Buffy off him as Willow cuddled into him as well 

' Bloody hell!' He thought, He couldn't take it anymore 

 "I'm eh…going to bed!" He stated as he bolted up out of the room and up the stairs.

The group all exchanged amused glances and burst out laughing as they heard the shower go on upstairs

"Well there goes day one!" Buffy said as she smiled to the rest

N/B: Okay well there's another short chapter sorry bout that, hope you like it and reviews would be nice J. 

And any possible ideas cuz I aint sure where to take this.


End file.
